Events
Valhalla Defense 4 8/31/16 to 9/7/16 Earn Odin Medals to spend in the event shop that features past artifacts as well as the new Rainbow Stick that unlocks Nelja. There are many more prizes available from the event shop or given as point milestones. Read more here. XP Crystal Boost 8/27/16 to 8/31/16 Enjoy a huge boost in XP crystals during this event - very useful for leveling teams of your weakest element in preparation for future events. Release of Arngrim Starting on 8/22/16, you will be able to obtain Arngrim by pulling the Striking Sword artifact from the weapon gacha. There will be a rate up period for pulling the artifact from 8/22/16 to 8/31/16. The rate for pulling Arngrim is 1.5%, and the rate for the Old Bow that unlocks Rufus is bumped up to .5% for the duration of the event, as well. The Gods Have Bestowed Alchemy 8/15/16 to 8/22/16. Enemies will drop Transmutation Gems that can be used in an event-exclusive gacha that can drop anything from 1* to 6* weapons as well as a wide selection of weapon-enhancing materials. Enemies are weak to Flame and Lightning damage. Read more here. The Queen's Training Begins 8/8/16. Enemies will be weak to Ice and Lightning damage. More to come when the event is released. Valhalla Defense 3 7/31/16 8/8/16 Earn event medals to trade in for the Thunder God Bow that unlocks Thor, or to buy the previous artifacts Saint Halberd or Thread of Fatum along with rings to level them. You can also trade medals in for more common items such as hammers, weapon limit breakers, and more. View more information here. The Black Maiden's Challenge 8/4/16 8/22/16 Complete quests to earn gems and first-time rewards such as gacha tickets and limit breakers. View more information here. The Abyssal Gate 7/19/16 7/26/16 Win Seraphic Gate-esque battles to obtain event currency that can be traded in for weapon tickets, high-rarity orbs, and more. View more information here. Nameless Flower 7/8/16 7/19/16 Earn event currency to trade in the event store for limited-time weapons and other useful and rare items. View more information here. Valhalla Defense 2 6/30/16 7/6/16 Potentially obtain a copy of Hrist, and earn coins to trade for an assortment of items. From the main screen, click the large green button, and then the banner above. This will take you to a subsection of special quests specific to this event. View more information here. The Cavern Gorge 6/21/16 6/28/16 Second anniversary event for the release of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Rewards include gems, weapons, weapon evolvers, weapon limit breakers, wooden rings used for leveling artifacts, and orbs. Divine Challenge 6/13/16 6/20/16 Anniversary event for the release of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Rewards include items and a large amount of gems. From the main screen, click the large green button, and then the banner above. This will take you to a subsection of special quests specific to this event. Unanswered Prayers 5/31/16 6/20/16 Obtain a copy of Nachi, and/or an assortment of items. From the main screen, click the large green button, and then the banner above. This will take you to a subsection of special quests specific to this event. Valhalla Defense 5/24/16 5/30/16 Potentially obtain a copy of Norn, and/or an assortment of items. From the main screen, click the large green button, and then the banner above. This will take you to a subsection of special quests specific to this event. View more information here. A Visitor from Afar 4/28/16 5/30/16 Obtain a copy of Lenneth F, the protagonist of the original Valkyrie Profile. From the main screen, click the large green button, and then the banner above. Clear the only quest to get your copy of Lenneth F. Note: she can only be switched out for Lenneth; you can have only one Valkyrie in your party. Lies and Truths 4/30/16 5/9/16 Rewards: copies of Liu and her unique weapons Albert and Alpha Bard. Many players complained about the difficulty of the quests being too difficult for a game in its first few weeks, since most players had not had a chance to get to the levels necessary to complete the quests. As a result, Liu is an uncommon character to see, particularly at higher levels. This event was brought back during August 2016. Category:Events